


Never Have I Ever...

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Snark, all the snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: MCUCharacter or pairing: Bucky, Sam, & ClintPrompt: Banter, snark, snarky banter. I dunno, just the three of them being the lovable goofballs we know they can be. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> _Special thanks to float_on_alright, irishjeeper, and whogeek for all their help with this.  
>  Special thanks especially to float_on_alright for her extra help in finishing this up._
> 
> _Sorry it took so long. I hope the wait was worth it._

Darcy didn't quite slam the bottles down on the table, but they landed pretty hard, causing the men in the room to look up from their various pursuits. "Heads up, bitches, we're gonna play a game," she announced.

"What kind of game?" Clint asked. Despite what everyone else had been through, he was still the most suspicious of the group. Which was saying a lot in this group of people. 

Darcy looked back over her shoulder from where she was rummaging for shot glasses. "Never Have I Ever," she informed them.

"What?" James asked. He'd gotten up and reached above her head, pulling the glasses she'd been reaching for down and handing them to her.

Darcy poured five shots before dropping down into one of the seats at the table. “Drinking game. Have a seat. Sam? Clint?”

The archer and the flier joined them, Sam saying, “Man, I haven’t played this since freshman year of college.”

Since James still looked confused, Darcy took a moment to run down the rules. When she was finished, she nudged glasses towards the three men. “You know it takes a lot to get me even tipsy,” James pointed out, even as he accepted a glass.

“You aren’t as bad as Rogers,” Clint pointed out.

“Doesn’t matter,” Darcy broke in before they could start bickering. “That’s why I got your own special bottle.” She indicated the bottle in front of him. “Asgardian Ale. Guaranteed to knock even you on your ass.”

James didn’t look completely convinced, but Clint interrupted by asking, “Who’s starting?”

“I will,” Darcy said. “Never have I ever…” She looked around at the three men sitting around the table. "Never have I ever worn the same underwear more than two days.”

Clint made a face at her but drank as did Sam. After a minute so did James. “That was unfair,” Clint complained. “You’re dealing with ex-military.”

“Still counts,” Darcy said as Sam spoke up, “My turn. Never have I ever… caused a washing machine to explode."

Darcy, Clint, and James all drank as Sam grinned. “Darce, really? James I get, but you?”

“It was… subtle, but yes.” She mimicked an explosion with her fingers. “Boom.”

James cracked a slight smile at her motions. “Never have I ever… Never have I ever had a fight while in pajamas.”

Sam and Clint drank then both turned slowly to look at Darcy. “What?” she demanded, “that doesn’t count!”

“He didn’t say fist or gun fight,” Sam told her. “Drink.”

Darcy pouted, but drank. “I don’t fight with Stark. He fights with me.”

Clint patted her on the head before continuing the game. “Never have I ever driven a car off a bridge."

Sam rolled his eyes as both he and James drank. “Don’t think it counts since half of it was James’s fault.”

There was a brief verbal scuffle as the two men argued over whose fault the car over the bridge was. Finally, Darcy spoke up, “Never have I ever been in the military.”

All three men groaned as they took drinks, both James and Sam glaring at her. “The object isn’t to get us drunk, Lewis,” Sam said.

“Uh, yeah it is,” Darcy replied, loading their glasses back up.

“Challenge accepted.” Sam considered her for a minute before saying, “Never have I ever used a bra as a weapon.”

Darcy shot him her own glare as she drank and then all of them stared at Clint as he sheepishly drank. “Really, Clint?” Darcy demanded.

The archer shrugged. “They stretch. They work as a sling… why am I explaining this?” He reached for the bottle to refill his shot glass and almost defiantly said, "Never have I ever accidentally hit a teammate in combat."

Sam immediately drank, but no one else did. “James?” Clint asked.

“Wasn’t an accident,” James grumbled.

No one quite knew how to respond to that and they were still staring at him when Steve joined them. “What are you doing?” he asked, looking over the table.

James and Sam were still squabbling quietly over whether or not James should drink for the last comment. Darcy looked up from her own glass. “We’re playing never have I ever.”

“I don’t think I know this one,” Steve said, even as he took a seat. Sam got up and fetched another glass, which James filled as soon as it was set down.

“It’s easy. Someone says something and if you’ve done it, you drink,” Darcy explained. “Sam. I think it’s your turn.”

Sam’s grin was downright evil as he said, “Never have I ever kissed Natasha.” When only Clint immediately raised his glass, Sam added, “and missions count.”

The pararescue’s eyes widened as Darcy, Clint, Steve, and James all lifted their glasses to drink. “Oh, I want the story on those,” he demanded.

Darcy grinned reaching to fill the emptied shot glasses. “You have to play truth or dare for that, Birdie.”

The group laughed at Sam’s disgruntled look, reaching for refilled glasses and waiting for the next round. “Never have I ever…” Clint started, setting off another round of laughter.


End file.
